The present invention relates to erosion control and in particular to means to be applied to a ground surface for preventing or reducing its erosion and to a method of manufacturing such means.
Methods of controlling erosion on steeply sloping ground have heretofore entailed such action as forming gutters running transverse to the slope, application of interlocking concrete and other slab arrangements. Other methods of erosion control include the use of jute sacking pegged to the soil and sprayed with bitumen; the use of bark and heavy wood chips covered with chicken wire. Such methods are effective in arresting soil erosion but prevent and inhibit the growth of plants, grass and flora.